


El precio de la Curiosidad

by Syarehn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gay Porn Hard, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, demon!Bucky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarehn/pseuds/Syarehn
Summary: Tony y su grupo de amigos deciden acampar un fin de semana, aprovechando que están por terminar la universidad, pero hay juegos que tal vez no deberían ser jugados precisamente en Halloween, sobre todo si pueden ponerle un precio a la curiosidad.
   James B. Barnes/Tony Stark





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y con semanas de retraso vengo con este fic especial de Día de Muertos. Lo sé me tardé demasiado y creo que es de los fics más raros que he escrito.
> 
> ¡Yo sólo quería lemon hard! ¡Lo juro!
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:**  
>  1) _«Дорогой»_ es una palabra rusa pronunciada [daragoi] que significa “cariño”.  
> 2) _«Сладкий»_ palabra rusa pronunciada [slahtky] y significa “dulzura”.  
>  Los personajes son de Marvel Studios, Stan Lee y el resto de sus creadores. Sólo la trama es mía y bla, bla, bla~ 
> 
> Dedicado cariñosamente a Minerva, una muy querida amiga a quien le agradezco sus consejos no sólo para la historia, sino para otras tantas cosas. _Te quiero, Min._

—No deberían meterse con algo que no conocen —decretó Pepper, mirando cómo acomodaban todo cerca de la fogata que atizaba Rhodey.

—No seas así, Pep, es sólo un juego —replicó Janet tratando de llevarla hacia donde el resto comenzaba a sentarse en forma de círculo.

—¡Llamar a los muertos no es un juego, Jan! —Y tras decir aquello, Virginia dio media vuelta, marchándose directo a su tienda de campaña.

—Iré con ella —apuntó Bruce, levantándose, pues a él tampoco de le agradaba la idea de jugar.

Janet suspiró resignada al verlos ingresar a la casa de campaña. Era temporada de Halloween, la última que pasarían como chicos universitarios, por lo que su pequeño círculo de amigos había decidido marcharse a acampar todo el fin de semana, así que esperaba que Pepper olvidara el asunto a la mañana siguiente.

Era una noche cálida a pesar de estar entrando el invierno, de modo que tomó otra lata de cerveza y se sentó entre Tony y Rhodey, quedando frente a Clint para cerrar el círculo. Luego, a su señal todos cerraron los ojos, extendiendo sus manos hacia la ouija.

Los minutos transcurrían mientras Janet murmuraba frases extrañas que había leído en algún polvoriento libro de la biblioteca, pero todo aquello estaba aburriendo a Tony; él había creído que sería divertido jugar con esa vieja tabla, sucia de tierra de cementerio, y no es que creyera en supersticiones pero supuso que al menos sería entretenido. Sin  embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, más se desesperaba al confirmar que esa tabla era justamente eso: un simple y mugriento trozo de madera.

—No sé por qué no me fui con Bruce y Pepper —se quejó Tony a medio bostezo después de un rato en la misma posición.

—¡Sh! —le calló Janet, golpeándolo con suavidad en el brazo—. ¡Pon atención!

—¿Atención a qué? Sólo estamos sentados haciendo el ridículo. ¿Qué se supone que sigue ahora? —cuestionó, con ganas de olvidar esa tontería para comenzar a contar historias y continuar bebiendo—. Esto es estúpido y aburrido.

Pero entonces, de forma abrupta, el puntero de madera que estaba en el centro se movió hasta quedar cerca de su mano.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó Janet, cubriéndose la boca.

Tony miró perplejo el objeto, a unos milímetros de sus dedos.

—¡Carajo! Eso fue aterrador —exclamó Clint con los ojos completamente abiertos—. ¿Qué esperas, Stark? Pon tu mano sobre el puntero y pregunta. ¡Pero no lo toques, idiota!

Tony gruñó ante el regaño pero obedeció, dejando cierta distancia entre su piel y el triángulo de madera.

—¿Y qué le puedo preguntar a un muerto? —inquirió, fingiendo desinterés—. ¿En verdad eres un muerto? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Nadie esperaba respuesta, por ello el nerviosismo recayó sobre los presentes cuando el puntero comenzó a moverse.

La palabra deletreada fue «no».

—¿Entonces qué rayos eres? —preguntó Clint, confundido.

No hubo respuesta.

La tensión llenó el ambiente pero Janet dijo con voz trémula que debía ser porque no era el turno de Clint.

—¿Qué otra cosa puede ser sino un espíritu? —agregó, intentando sonar segura pero aun así se abrazó a Tony. Éste la dejó acurrucarse aparentando tranquilidad mientras Clint se replanteaba la de idea seguir jugando. Sin embargo, en medio de la inquietud y el silencio, el puntero se movió hasta Rhodey; era su turno.

El chico tragó con fuerza pero cedió a la curiosidad

—¿Hay vida después de la muerte?

Nuevamente la respuesta fue «no».

—¿Entonces qué hay? —preguntó Janet con temor. El puntero no se movió hasta que ella posó su mano por encima de éste, sin llegar a tocarlo.

«Eternidad.» Deletreó.

—¿A qué edad voy a morir? —preguntó de nuevo Rhodey, ya más  emocionado que temeroso y comprendiendo que quien preguntaba debía posar su mano sobre el puntero.

«62.» Respondió la tabla.

—¿Encontraré al amor de mi vida? ¿Él me amará también? —inquirió Janet, también más relajada.

Soltó un gritito de emoción cuando obtuvo un «sí» por respuesta.

—¿Seré el mejor francotirador de la historia?  —Se atrevió a preguntar Barton, acercando su mano con desconfianza.

«No.» Contestó y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Clint frunció el ceño, tratando de ocultar su decepción  en una mueca de molestia.

—¿Al menos le darán un par de medallas para que no llore? —Siguió burlándose Tony.

«Tres condecoraciones.» Y fue la frase más larga que deletreó la tabla.

Hubo más risas mientras las preguntas seguían y seguían, y Tony se percató de que Janet seguía prendida de su brazo, temblando ligera pero constantemente, haciéndolo consciente de que él mismo se había acurrucado también porque hacía frío. Mucho. ¿En qué momento la temperatura había descendido tanto? ¿No era una noche cálida? ¿Y por qué de repente la Luna se veía más opaca?

El frío comenzó a ponerlo ansioso y una extraña sensación de desazón lo invadió, algo lo incomodaba y no sabía qué era pero le ponía los nervios de punta.

—¿Mi esposo será un gran científico? —cuestionó Janet y el puntero apenas se había movido hacia la «s» cuando el castaño no soportó más aquella inquietante sensación.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó, alterando a todos y cortando el ambiente—. Esto no tiene sentido ¡es sólo una tonta tabla! Debe haber algún truco en esto —dijo, para tratar de quitarse la tensión de encima.

Entonces el puntero se dirigió de nuevo a él pero Tony no lo tocó, cruzándose de brazos. Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver que, a pesar del claro rechazo del castaño, el puntero comenzó a deslizarse solo sobre la tabla.

—«Pide algo» —leyó Rhodey, pues era lo que había deletreado.

Tony rió con ganas, tratando de ocultar su turbación.

—Quiero la mejor noche de sexo de mi vida —bromeó—. ¡Envíame lo mejor que tengas, tabla estúpida!

Y se levantó, marchándose a su casa de campaña.

Janet lo miró alejarse y tuvo el impulso de marcharse con él, especialmente cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, como si un frío aliento le hubiese tocado la nuca; Rhodey también se tensó de manera inexplicable; el único que pareció no percibir cambio alguno fue  Clint.

—Sigamos jugando, apenas es medianoche —sugirió Barton y a pesar de la extraña sensación de zozobra, sus compañeros asintieron.

Tony se marchó a la tienda que compartía con Rhodey, recostándose con ambos brazos tras su nuca y cerrando los ojos para relajarse. Escuchó las voces de sus amigos y el crepitar de la madera en las llamas. Se concentró en aquel sonido y lentamente fue entregándose el cansancio de un día de escuela y una tarde completa al volante. Entonces sintió un extraño calor recorriendo su bajo vientre; unas manos suaves y unas uñas largas acariciándole el pecho por encima de la ropa hasta llegar a su miembro.

Tony jadeó, disfrutando de su sueño erótico y dejándose llevar por las ligeras caricias que poco a poco adquirieron un ritmo más intenso sobre su virilidad, más delirante. Impulsó su cadera al frente por reflejo, en busca de más contacto, lo que no esperó fue que su cadencioso movimiento fuese respondido por uno similar.

Tony abrió los ojos casi horrorizado, imaginando el peor escenario: Pepper o Janet ebrias en su tienda. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al toparse con una hermosa chica de firmes y prolongadas curvas. O eso dejaba ver la luz que se filtraba. 

Se incorporó perplejo, recorriéndola con la mirada; estaba desnuda y le regresaba la mirada con deseo. Tampoco había dejado de acariciarle. Sus cabellos eran cortos y rizados de un tono rojizo le daban un aspecto fiero pero excitante y su rostro contorneado por finas facciones, como si estuviese tallada en mármol.  Sin embargo, eran sus labios rojos y sus ojos verdes lo que más llamaban la atención.

Sencillamente era un encanto de mujer, una fantasía encarnada.

—No pensé que estuviera tan borracho —se dijo, tallándose el rostro con ambas manos ante su obvia alucinación.

—No lo estás —dijo ella con voz sedosa—. Sólo vine a cumplir lo que pediste —aclaró, sonriéndole con una coquetería casi hipnotizante.

Tony también curvó sus labios en una sonrisa completamente irónica.

—¿Te refieres a la tonta tabla? —cuestionó con burla pero ella asintió, sin dejar de incitarlo con la mirada—. En verdad estoy muy ebrio, pero aún para ser una alucinación no me gustas lo suficiente —declaró altanero.  

Ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula, casi ofendida.

—Soy con lo que has fantaseado todas las noches. Es mi rostro lo que ves cuando te masturbas, no puedes decir que no te gusto lo suficiente —rebatió, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

Tony sonrió. Era cierto, aquella chica era la que él había creado en su mente cuando quería una buena paja.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero lo hemos hecho tantas veces que ya no me interesa repetirlo —decretó arrogante. Ella hizo una mueca aunque no insistió pues sabía que el castaño no mentía; su esencia no estaba de deseo.

—Bien, si esta forma no te excita lo suficiente tendré que hurgar entre tus fantasías —sugirió ella, relamiéndose los labios.

Tony soltó una carcajada, ¿por qué no tenía una novia así de complaciente y atractiva?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tony después de un rato, ladeando el rostro sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Encontraste algo para que juguemos? —La chica amplió su sonrisa, porque sí, lo había encontrado y lo que había visto iba a resultarle sumamente divertido; ese humano era curioso, insaciable. Le agradaba.

—Sí —dijo sonriente— pero no tan rápido, _cладкий_ , regresaré pronto para darte lo que pediste. Sólo recuerda que nada es gratis —declaró, levantándose de su regazo antes de acariciar con su lengua los labios ajenos.

Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, con el eco de una voz aterciopelada resonando en sus oídos y un par de orbes azules mirándolo con perversidad. Maldijo por lo bajo por su inconcluso sueño erótico pero no le dio mayor importancia. Afuera se escuchaban las voces pastosas de Clint y Rhodey, que debían estar ya completamente ebrios.

Tomó su celular para ver la hora, suponiendo que debía estar por amanecer, sorprendiéndose al ver que apenas eran las 2:45 de la madrugada. Suspiró. No tenía ánimos de levantarse pero quería ir al baño así que se colocó su abrigo y abrió la tienda.

Como supuso, Rhodey y Clint reían como idiotas frente a la fogata mientras Janet yacía dormida sobre las piernas de Barton, quien la cubría con su chamarra.

—¡Stark! ¡Ven a seguir jugando! —pidió Clint arrastrando las palabras y haciéndole señas. Tony negó con la cabeza por lo que el rubio se levantó haciendo el ademan de ir por él, dejando caer a Janet al suelo en el proceso.

Tony resopló. Malditos borrachos.

Decidió ir con ellos para llevar a Janet a su tienda pero cuando estaba a unos pasos detrás de Rhodey, observó algo extraño en su nuca.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó, acercándose más para ver que la marca roja que tenía, era un corte recién cicatrizado. Rhodey lo miró sin entender—. ¿¡A qué rayos han estado jugando, idiotas!? —Les reprendió.

—¿De qué hablas? —se quejó Clint, caminando torpemente hacia ellos.

—¡De esto! —Tony jaló a Rhodey, girándolo sin cuidado alguno para que Clint viera la marca—. ¡Agh! Todavía tiene sangre seca —exclamó con repulsión. Clint pareció no comprender y ladeó el cuello, entonces Tony se percató de que también tenía la misma marca—. ¿¡Pero qué carajo han estado haciendo!? ¡Si se atrevieron a hacerle lo mismo a Jan…!

No terminó su amenaza, sólo resopló furioso aunque su ira sólo incrementó cuando al inclinarse sobre la castaña, observó la misma cicatriz. Apretó los puños deseando golpearlos pero decidió que era mejor llevar a Janet a su tienda. Oh, pero antes iba a terminar con el estúpido jueguito de ese par de borrachos, así que tomó la ouija del suelo y la partió por la mitad, arrojando ambas partes a la fogata a pesar de las protestas erráticas de Clint.

No obstante, en el instante en que la madera tocó el fuego, una brillante llama roja se elevó con violencia hacia ellos mientras la tabla comenzaba a crujir emitiendo un sonido espeluznante y agudo, comparable a un animal siendo torturado. Luego, unos gritos reales lo acompañaron.

—¡¡Agh!! ¡¡Quema!! ¡Por Dios! ¡¡Quema!! —gritaba Rhodes, retorciéndose del dolor.

—¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, Stark!? ¡¡Arde!! ¡Con un demonio, trae agua! ¡Haz algo! —suplicó Clint, vertiendo una lata de cerveza sobre su cuello.

Casi de inmediato Janet abrió los ojos, con la mirada llena de terror antes de comenzar a gritar completamente desesperada.

Tony no supo qué hacer ¡ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando! Por lo que se limitó a abrazar a Janet tratando de tranquilizarla. Sólo entonces se percató de que su cicatriz estaba sangrado profusamente, como si estuviese grabándose más profundo en su piel. Quemándola.

—¡Apágala! —suplicó Janet sin ser consciente de lo que decía, removiéndose y llorando mientras se rasguñaba la nuca en un intento por quitar el ardor que sentía—. ¡Por favor, sácala del fuego!

Cuando Pepper y Bruce salieron de sus tiendas preocupados por los gritos, se encontraron con Tony apagando la fogata con ayuda de la chamarra de Clint.

—¡Tony! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste!? —le reclamó Pepper furiosa, acercándose a paso rápido junto a Banner.

—¡Nada! —se defendió—. Estos idiotas que… —Dejó la frase al aire al notar que Pepper se ponía pálida; ya no lo miraba a él sino a lo que fue la fogata.

—Tony, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó trémula, ya sin rastro de su enojo anterior, pues allí, al centro de la fogata, se hallaba la ouija. Las marcas del fuego eran notorias pero aún era legible. No obstante, lo que Pepper observaba con horror era que las cenizas dibujaban un símbolo.

Tony sintió que se mareaba. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¡Aquel maldito símbolo era en que estaba grabado en los cuellos de sus amigos!  Tomó a Clint sin cuidado y lo obligó a inclinar el cuello, corroborándolo. Pepper gritó al notar también la coincidencia.

—¡Sabía que era una pésima idea que jugaran con esa cosa! —lloriqueó Pepper, aterrada.

—¡No digas tonterías, Pep! Son idioteces de borrachos.

Tony movió su pie para esparcir las cenizas y borrar la marca pero ésta permaneció allí, como si se hubiera grabado en la tierra misma. El castaño talló más fuerte con su suela, sin conseguir nada más que desesperarse y que Pepper se asustara más.

—Tony, quizá lo mejor sea irnos de aquí —sugirió Bruce, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo y se sintió aliviado al ver al castaño asentir.

—Guarden todo —ordenó Tony y no tuvo que repetirlo, todos se movilizaron mientras él ayudaba a una confundida Janet a subir al asiento trasero de la camioneta para luego arrojar a Clint y Rhodey también allí; sin importar lo que estuviese ocurriendo, no iba a poner en riesgo a sus amigos.

En cuestión de minutos todo estuvo listo, sin embargo, al intentar arrancar, el motor hizo un ruido estridente y terminó por apagarse.

—¡Carajo! ¡Lo único que nos faltaba! —maldijo Tony—. Necesitaré tu ayuda, Bruce —dijo mirándolo y ambos bajaron para revisar el motor. Abrieron el capó y Bruce soltó un jadeo al ver el estado de los cilindros y del motor mismo—. ¿¡Quién diablos estuvo jugando con el auto?! —Tony estalló de nuevo, culpando implícitamente a Barton—. ¿¡Es que no pueden ser borrachos cuidadosos!?

La mano de Bruce se posó en su hombro tratando de calmarlo e hizo una mueca en dirección a las chicas. Tony comprendió que las estaba asustando de más, así que suspiró y volvió a su trabajo; no iba a decirles que había marcas largas en el metal, como si hubiesen tomado filosas hojas de corte para rasgar los cilindros, las conexiones y buena parte del motor.

Recargó ambas manos en el chasis. No había nada que hacer, pues aunque podría repararlo no tenía los materiales para arreglar tal desastre. Quiso culpar a Clint y sacar su frustración gritoneándole pero algo le decía que aquellas marcas no habían sido hechas por sus amigos.

¡Y ni siquiera tenían cobertura para llamar a alguien! El jodido mundo estaba en su contra.

—Tal vez debamos esperar a que alguien pase —sugirió Bruce, soltando las pinzas que tenía en la mano.

Tony estuvo a punto de decir que estaban en medio de la nada y que era completamente improbable que alguien apareciera a esa hora a menos que fuesen asaltantes, pero Pepper acababa de bajar y no quería asustarla más.

—Nos quedaremos dentro de la camioneta —dijo Tony—. No es seguro que durmamos todos así que tú y yo nos quedaremos despiertos. —Bruce asintió—. Cuando amanezca iremos a buscar ayuda, trata de descansar, Pep.  

Virginia asintió sin ganas ya que algo en el ambiente, en el murmullo del viento y del mismo bosque le provocaba un miedo incontrolable.

Regresaron a la camioneta y Tony se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, Bruce en el del copiloto y Pepper en el asiento plegable entre ambos. Ninguno dijo nada, siendo los sollozos ahogados de Janet lo único que se escuchaba.

Tony miró su móvil de nuevo, eran las 3:30, faltaban un par de horas más para el amanecer.

«No es mucho tiempo.» Se dijo, sin embargo, acababa de terminar la frase en su mente cuando un crujido se escuchó al interior del cofre del motor, haciéndolo respingar de su asiento.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —inquirió Rhodey.

Tony quiso decir que quizá algún animal había entrado mientras revisaban pero aquello se escuchaba como golpes. Como puños. Y lo corroboró cuando un golpe más fuerte hizo que la camioneta se tambaleara.

—Tony, ¿qué está pasando? —sollozó Pepper temblando, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—No lo sé pero no saldremos a averiguarlo —aseveró el castaño.

Los golpes en el cofre resonaron más fuerte, meciendo la camioneta por la potencia de los mismos y tras unos instantes, los espejos laterales del conductor y copiloto se quebraron estrepitosamente, haciendo saltar los cristales como si hubiesen recibido un impacto desmesurado.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! —gritó Rhodey desesperado.

Janet rompió en llanto de nuevo mientras Clint alumbraba afuera con las linternas, un poco más sobrio por el susto. Trató de calmar a las chicas diciéndoles que seguro se trataba de vándalos pero que ellos se harían cargo en cuanto intentaran acercarse pues Tony tenía un arma en la guatera. Les dijo que seguramente aquellos sujetos habían roto los espejos con piedras y trató de buscar mil explicaciones incoherentes para los golpes en el interior del cofre.

Tony estaba a nada de gritarle que cerrara la boca cuando los golpes se detuvieron.

El castaño exhaló, liberando el aire que había contenido pero el alivio no duró más que unos segundos, pues un horrible chirrido resonó en medio de la noche, obligándolos a cubrirse los oídos por su insoportable agudeza.

Lo aterrador era que provenía del interior del cofre.

Segundos después, el espejo retrovisor comenzó a cuartearse para terminar quebrándose ante sus ojos sin motivo aparente, como si hubiese estado soportando una gran presión.

Janet no lo soportó más y abrió la puerta, bajando del auto entre gritos y sollozos. Clint salió tras ella y más tarde Rhodey bajó también al ver que su amigo no podía controlar a Janet para hacerla volver, pues la chica gritaba cada vez más fuerte  y se removía con desesperación.

—¡Estamos malditos! ¡No debimos jugar con la ouija! —vociferaba fuera de sí—. ¡Estamos malditos y es mi culpa!

Los golpes en la camioneta habían vuelto tras la salida de Janet, por lo que Tony, cansado de todo y queriendo terminar esa maldita situación, tomó el arma de la guatera y salió decidido, pese a las súplicas de Virginia, a quien Bruce retuvo con sus brazos para evitar que bajara tras él.

Una vez fuera, Tony apretó con fuerza la pistola y apuntó al frente, preparándose para disparar antes de abrir el cofre. Respiró hondo y de golpe tiró hacia arriba de la tapa.

La pistola en su mano tembló, mientras él perdía el aliento, pues justo sobre el motor, se encontraba la ouija. La tabla que habían partido a la mitad y quemado, estaba ahí, entera y con las marcas de fuego.  

¿¡Cómo había llegado allí!? ¡Él mismo había cerrado el cofre! ¡Él fue el último en ver su interior! Sin mencionar que no había nada adentro que pudiese explicar los golpes que habían estado meciendo la camioneta.

En un arranque de frustración y miedo intentó quebrarla otra vez pero la madera se sentía más rígida. ¡Aquello no tenía sentido! Nada allí lo tenía.

Soltó la tabla, sin saber qué hacer. El miedo estaba fluyendo más rápido por sus venas, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Dio un paso atrás por instinto, tratando de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo pero sus nervios colapsaron al sentir algo recorriendo su nuca, algo filoso.

Respingó completamente alterado, girándose de inmediato. Pistola al frente y sentidos alerta.

Nadie.

No había nadie allí ni a su alrededor y la noche no era tan oscura como para limitar su vista. Miró de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado; un bosque denso, la camioneta y sus amigos forcejeando con Janet... Habría pensado que lo imaginó de no ser porque, al llevar su mano a su cuello, sintió algo húmedo impregnándose en sus dedos.

Sangre.

El miedo se mezcló con coraje e impotencia. ¡Había algo allí! ¡Con ellos! Algo que no podía ver y que ni siquiera lograba comprender a pesar de su intelecto. Tenían que marcharse de inmediato, alejarse lo más posible. Con eso en mente se decidió a volver a la camioneta, sin embargo, algo lo empujó antes de que pudiese dar un paso, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —La respiración se le cortó; había algo sobre su espalda, un peso extra que lo obligaba a permanecer en el suelo.

En cuestión de segundos sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por dedos largos y fríos y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, el peso desapareció y fue arrastrado por ambas extremidades.

—¡Tony! —Aquella había sido la voz de Pepper y al instante se le unieron las voces del resto, llamándolo.

Jadeó al sentir que su cuerpo se estrellaba contra algo frío y duro; el cofre de la camioneta.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus brazos fueron colocados sobre su cabeza. Se removió tratando de quitarse a su opresor de encima mientras escuchaba las voces de sus amigos gritando. Miró hacia el frente, al interior del vehículo, buscando a Pepper y Bruce con la mirada y sintió que volvía a respirar al verlos inconscientes en los asientos, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia el resto deseó no haberlo hecho: la mirada de terror de Janet enmarcada en una mueca dolorosa y devastadora mientras su cuerpo yacía laxo sobre las yerba; sólo su cabeza estaba erguida, como si algo tirara de su cabello para que pudiera verlo. A su lado se encontraba Clint, hincado y con ambos brazos tras su espalda aunque no había nada que lo obligara a permanecer en esa posición, sin embargo, el gesto de dolor en sus facciones parecía decir lo contrario. Rhodey también estaba hincado, su rostro girándose hacia él de forma cruel, casi grotesca, debido al esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo para mantenerse así.

Los tres lucían horrorizados, enfocando un punto justo detrás de él.

—¿Q-qué eres? —preguntó Rhodey entrecortadamente, luchando por moverse—. ¡Aléjate de To…! —Rhodes dejó de hablar y su cuerpo paralizó por completo, impidiéndole incluso parpadear.

De alguna forma, Tony comprendió que ninguno de ellos podía moverse.

Una risa fría y hueca hizo eco en el bosque, haciendo al castaño agitarse al escucharla tan cerca. Quiso girar el rostro para ver a su opresor pero terminó fijando su vista en el par de manos largas y extrañas que apresaban las suyas, pues ahora éstas habían comenzado a deslizarse, recorriendo la longitud de sus brazos.

Aquellas manos eran níveas y gélidas, con los huesos demasiado marcados y cicatrices blancas en la piel. También poseían unas garras gruesas y largas que rasgaban su piel sin cuidado mientras le tocaban, traspasando sin esfuerzo la tela de su abrigo y su camisa, dejándolas en girones ensangrentados.

—¡Aléjate, bastardo! —ordenó Tony, removiéndose y maldiciendo a causa del ardor de las heridas aunque por alguna razón era un dolor placentero. No obstante, forcejeó con más ahínco al sentir la otra mano rompiendo con tirones bruscos la parte frontal de su abrigo, observando los pedazos de tela ser arrojados al suelo hasta sentir su pecho desnudo contra el cofre.

—¡¡No sigas tocándome, imbécil de mierda!! —bramó, tratando de no sonar asustado pero la única contestación que recibió fue un brusco movimiento pélvico que le dejó en claro que el punto de negociación estaba justo en medio de sus glúteos—. ¡No te atrevas, bastardo hi…! ¡¡Ah!! —gritó, pues aquel ser tiró de su cabello hacia atrás, elevándole el rostro en contra su voluntad.

Tony gimió de dolor cuando las garras de su captor se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo. La sangre no tardó en brotar, escurriendo tibia y espesa por su rostro hasta que una lengua limpió el rastro líquido, pasando por sus mejillas y su frente, deteniéndose un poco más en sus labios.

Una brisa gélida le acarició el lóbulo izquierdo y supo que era una respiración cuando el eco espectral de un jadeo resonó en sus oídos.

 —Estás haciéndome enojar, Anthony —declaró una gruesa y sombría voz masculina—. Esto es sólo lo que pediste, ¿recuerdas? —La mano en su pecho descendió, rasgando la piel. Tony sintió de nuevo la textura distinta a la piel humana, era porosa pero suave y había formas marcadas en aquella palma que una mano humana no tendría—. «La mejor noche de sexo de mi vida.» Eso dijiste. Sin embargo, despreciaste a la bella fémina que tú mismo ideaste para autocomplacerte —Tony dejó de respirar, temeroso e incrédulo ante aquellas palabras pero extrañamente excitado—, aunque estoy seguro de que mi verdadera forma saciará sin problemas tus más oscuras fantasías —le dijo, mordiendo su cuello.  

Stark ahogó un grito por el dolor de sentir su piel siendo perforada por unos dientes filosos mientras el fornido cuerpo sobre el suyo lo aplastaba un poco más, dejando en claro que su compleción y estatura eran superiores y ni hablar de su fuerza. No obstante, fue la imponente virilidad restregándose contra sus glúteos lo que hizo que su corazón bombeara más rápido; se encontraba a su merced.

Apretó los dientes porque aborrecía sentirse vulnerable. Vulnerable y aterrado.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —exigió Tony con sorpresa cuando las garras de su opresor despedazaron la mezclilla de su bragueta, arrancando los pedazos de tela como si cortara papel y el frío del cuerpo ajeno le caló de lleno en sus glúteos, ahora desnudos y sangrantes por los cortes superficiales que había provocado el movimiento.

Se impulsó con los codos para intentar levantarse mientras se repetía que aquello no era posible, que no podía permitirlo por mucho que su degenerado libido comenzara a reaccionar a la íntima fricción del miembro duro y palpitante irguiéndose contra su piel.

Su cuerpo parecía disfrutarlo aunque él estaba debatiéndose entre el miedo y la indignación.

—¡Para! —Volvió a ordenar sin dejar de oponer resistencia. Sin embargo algo lo sujetó de la cadera, inmovilizándolo; Tony no sabía cómo describir aquello pero podría decir que lo que sujetaba con fuerza su cintura era una serpiente fría, larga y de un grosor considerable—. ¿Qué…qué es eso? —preguntó temeroso.

—Parte de mi anatomía, ¿te gusta? —Le contestó el otro en un ronroneó, haciendo más presión alrededor del vientre del castaño—. Porque ella quiere divertirse contigo.

Tony dejó de buscarle explicaciones cuando aquella extremidad se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo, restregándose contra su pene para descender hacia sus testículos y colarse entre sus piernas hasta rozar descaradamente la división entre sus glúteos.

—¡¡Maldición, no!! —gritó, siendo ya incapaz de moverse aunque fuese un poco—. ¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡Suéltame!

Golpeó el cofre con ambos puños, incapaz de alcanzar a su opresor con ellas. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no lloraría. No importaba que estuviese sometido y aterrado, no quería doblegarse por completo.

— _Terminarás haciéndolo_ —dijo con burla una voz en su mente y Tony la reconoció porque el dueño de aquella voz gruesa y lúgubre era el que se frotaba contra su cuerpo—. _Acabarás rindiéndote ante mí._

Y dejó que la punta de su cola rozara la entrada de Tony antes de hacerla entrar un par de centímetros.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Tony audiblemente a causa del dolor en la intrusión—. ¡Joder, no! ¡Aa-ah! ¡Detente, maldición! —Continuó gritando y removiéndose, luchando con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡¡No es lo que pedí!!

—¿No lo es? —se burló su captor y su espeluznante risa llegó a los oídos de Tony, atemorizándolo y haciéndolo maldecirse mil veces más al no comprender cómo diablos su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente, cómo es que sudaba y temblaba con algo que comenzaba a entremezclarse con el miedo—. Son tus deseos ocultos, Tony —aclaró el otro con cinismo—. Siente la erección entre tus piernas y las contracciones en tu esfínter —le dijo, haciendo serpentear la aquella extraña extremidad para hacer fricción en sus paredes. Tony soltó un largo gemido involuntario—. Te mueres porque suceda y voy a concedértelo; voy a follarte, a hacerte sentir lo que ningún otro ser podría siquiera imaginar.

—No, no. ¡No!  —Volvió a negar—. ¡¡Ahh!! —gritó con fuerza, sintiendo que se partiría en dos cuando aquella dura extremidad se adentró de verdad, expandiéndolo sin reparos—. ¡Sa-sácalo! —exigió Tony con la voz entrecortada, jadeando en busca de aire y aferrándose con fuerza al cofre para mitigar el dolor.

Dolía y ardía a partes iguales y las lágrimas en sus ojos lo probaban, pero a pesar de eso su pene estaba húmedo de preseminal con sólo sentir su textura rígida y fría así como su grosor cada vez más amplio conforme lo penetraba mientras el resto de aquella larga extremidad apretaba más su agarre en la cintura del castaño, rozando su erección.

Odiaba la sensación de tener esa cosa dentro, moviéndose a su antojo, pero su cuerpo respondía cada vez más ansioso, nublándole la mente con intensas oleadas de placer y dolor hasta que le costaba trabajo diferenciar uno del otro.

—¡Aah! No… mmm… Sácalo… sácalo —se quejó Tony cuando la cola comenzó a moverse en círculos, como si girara dentro de él—. ¡Ah! A-ah… —jadeó sin aliento.

—¿Por qué? Si se nota que te encanta —se burló su opresor, moviéndola más rápido.

Tony podía sentir con tosca claridad las curvas y las coyunturas de aquella extremidad e intentó girarse una vez más para sacársela pero el otro le estampó la cara contra el cofre y lo obligó a elevar más los glúteos mientras la punta rozaba ya la próstata del humano, jugueteando allí y arrancándole sollozos de placer, que a Tony le sabía a angustia y miedo.

—No… no quiero, no quiero —se repetía mientras sentía al otro introduciéndose con rudos movimientos que estaban enloqueciéndolos a ambos, porque de alguna enfermiza manera, aquel brutal toque que le encendía el cuerpo estaba ya sometiendo a su mente y la certeza de que trataba con algo no-humano estaba dejando de parecerle atroz—. Aah~ n-no… —gimoteó cuando la calo abandonó su interior unos segundos antes de penetrarlo nuevamente, haciéndola ondularse en el cálido interior de Tony—. ¡¡Aahh!!

—Siéntete; estás tan mojado, tan caliente que no puedes respirar…

Tony negó con la cabeza, rebuscando su capacidad para formar enunciados, ¡cualquier palabra! Pero sólo podía lloriquear y jadear. _Eso_ estaba tan dentro suyo que sentía como la punta empujaba su próstata como si quisiera y pudiera ir más allá.

Estaba arrebatándole la cordura, haciéndolo perderse un poco más a cada segundo.

El castaño dejó caer su frente en el cofre, cansado de luchar en vano contra su opresor y contra su propio cuerpo. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo el terror y la excitación podían combinarse?

—Deja de resistirte, _Дорогой_ —le susurró al oído de forma tan íntima que la mente de Tony colapsó, sus neuronas hirviendo de deseo y entregándose lentamente a una sucia morbosidad, a la dulce y perversa depravación de ser poseído por aquella criatura.

Sin embargo, había en Tony un resquicio que lo mantenía alerta, con una veta latente de miedo.

—Ellos… —murmuró con dificultad, pues la extremidad en su interior no dejaba de jugar dentro—. Mis amigos… no les harás nada, ¿cierto? —Tony quiso girarse para ver la respuesta en los ojos ajenos, aunque su captor no le permitió mover la cabeza.

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte —musitó, pasando su lengua sobre las heridas en su espalda.

—No aquí —pidió por fin, tragándose su orgullo y rindiéndose ante aquel ser, que sonrió complacido—. No frente a ellos.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado, _cладкий._ —Y las manos de su opresor soltaron las suyas para deslizarse por sus costados, dejando hilos de sangre a su paso. Tony sollozó extasiado al sentirlo.

—Haa… por favor, n-no quiero que vean. —Volvió a pedirle al mirar a Janet, cuyas lágrimas rodaban abundantes por sus mejillas pálidas a pesar de su parálisis. No podía soportarlo, no podía verlos así, prefería…—. Entonces déjame verte.  

Su acompañante enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—Aun no aprendes a no pedir cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, ¿verdad? —se burló, usando ese tono amenazante y grueso que sabía le erizaba la piel a Tony. El otro sonrió al sentirlo tensarse.

—¡Dije que quiero verte! —repitió Tony, su voz jadeante entre los límites de lo demandante y lo necesitado.

En respuesta, el otro lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros, girándolo sin delicadeza contra el auto. Tony gimió por el dolor del brusco movimiento y por las garras en sus hombros, pero sobre todo porque aquella extremidad seguía clavada profundo en su interior y el inesperado giro la había llevado más dentro de lo que podría ser posible en una sesión común entre humanos.

Quiso gritar pero sólo pudo contener la respiración mientras una sensación única y electrizante le recorría la espina dorsal, tensándolo y obligándolo a abrir los empañados ojos que había cerrado a causa el dolor.

Se tomó unos segundos para salir del trace y entonces lo vio, imponente y desnudo sobre él. Con sus penetrantes ojos de un azul espectral observándolo con perversidad y un brillo tan macabro como atrayente que encajaba con su sonrisa torcida, adornada por los filosos dientes que había sentido momentos atrás.

Detalló su rostro, afilado y masculino, con una incipiente barba. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los largos y gruesos cuernos grises que sobresalían de su cabeza e iban hacía atrás y no hacia arriba, sobresaliendo entre sus largos cabellos, mismos que caían al frente y le rozaban la barbilla.

Miró sus hombros anchos, cada uno era rodeado por tres huesos gruesos y curvos por fuera de la piel pero sin tocarla, separados entre sí por un par de centímetros. Tony tuvo la impresión de lucían como una armadura o mecanismo de protección, sobre todo porque se asemejaban a sus cuernos.

Lo siguiente que notó fue su pecho musculoso y esculpido, firme y frío como una roca, con diseños en su piel pálida que asemejaban tatuajes en tinta blanca o cicatrices que se bifurcaban hacia sus brazos y piernas, por lo que Tony estuvo seguro de que eran inherentes a su extraña naturaleza.

Estaba cubierto de sangre, _su sangre_ , la que había brotado de su espalda a causa de sus garras, dándole un aspecto aún más peligroso y sombrío. A pesar de ello, Tony sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, de lamerlo y así lo hizo. Probó el gusto metálico de su propia sangre combinándose con el sabor ligeramente salado del otro mientras sus manos se aventuraban a tocar uno de los cuernos ajenos, deslizándose luego hacia los huesos en sus hombros sin dejar de lado su recorrido visual.

Su vista se posó en la extremidad que llevaba rato dilatándolo y arrancándole los más obscenos sonidos; una larga cola que nacía en su espalda baja y se enredaba en la cintura de Tony hundiéndose entre su intimidad. Aquella extremidad era de hueso y cartílago recubierto por una finísima capa de piel. El latigazo de perturbación se convirtió en morbo, porque tenerla dentro debía resultarle grotesco pero se sentía jodidamente delicioso y su turbación perdió significado cuando su mirada bajó hacia la erguida virilidad que se alzaba orgullosa entre una fina línea de vello castaño.

Tony jadeó de anticipación, mordiéndose los labios; jamás había visto un pene de esas proporciones, aunque no es que hubiese visto muchos en realidad, pero estaba seguro de que iba a necesitar más preparación si quería tener todo eso dentro sin desangrarse.

Los ojos azules de su opresor brillaron, satisfecho ante el escrutinio de Tony.

—¿Complacido? —preguntó, enredando parsimoniosamente su cola entre las torneadas piernas del humano, deseando abrirlas sólo para él. Entonces Tony volvió a sorprenderlo cuando se relamió los labios.

—Sí —concedió, envalentonado momentáneamente como para mirarlo a los ojos—. Aunque aún no sé qué eres —admitió.

—¿Qué te parece que soy? —inquirió, acercando su rostro hasta rozar sus labios y probar en ellos los rastros de sangre.

—Un demonio.

—Y tú eres mi presa, Tony Stark —sentenció con una sonrisa completamente predadora—. Eres mío. —Tony se estremeció por la cargada posesividad en sus palabras—. Dilo. Di que me perteneces.

Tony pasó saliva, recordando que a pesar de la excitación y fascinación que aquel demonio despertaba en él, representaba un peligro inminente.

«Ni siquiera sé si esto es real, si es un sueño o si tienes un nombre.» Pensó Tony, bailando nuevamente entre la confusión, el miedo y el deseo.

 _—No es algo que puedas escuchar,_ _Дорогой._ _—_ Escuchó en su mente y una risita siniestra le provocó un escalofrió—. _Pero por esta noche llámame «Buchanan»._

No contestó, pues las manos del demonio tomaron su rostro, jalándolo sin cuidado hasta fundir sus labios mientras su cola lo obligaba a apegarse más a él, obligando al humano a aferrarse a su espalda al no poder seguir el demandante ritmo del beso. Y mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aliento, percibió con sus yemas los huesos de la columna del otro, sobresaliendo como no lo haría en un humano.

Buchanan esperó que una nueva oleada de miedo llenara la esencia de Tony, pero éste se apegó más a él, buscando mayor contacto. Buchanan gruñó, mordiendo los labios ajenos con fuerza medida ante la excitación que el humano le provocaba. Tal vez se debiera a la personalidad impredecible de su presa, a la perversidad velada que emanaba del chico o a la infinidad de cosas que se le antojaba hacer específicamente con él.  

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Tony gimió extasiado, buscando sus labios de nuevo. Jamás le habían besado así y nunca esperó que un beso le provocara desde las sensaciones más sublimes hasta las más sucias y obscenas. No había sentimientos de por medio, sin embargo, aquel beso era único y moriría por volver a sentir la experta lengua de Buchanan dominándolo, dejándole un sabor único y totalmente adictivo.

Para ese instante, Tony se encontraba tan perdido que ni siquiera recordaba el asunto de la ouija ni que sus amigos permanecían ahí, como inmóviles espectadores en medio del bosque; sólo pensaba en Buchanan, en sus labios, en su cuerpo gélido y la irracional forma en que lo calentaba. Mientras Buchanan estaba comenzando a sentirse inusualmente ansioso; ya no quería esperar, no _iba_ a esperar un segundo más para reclamar ese cuerpo.

—¡¡Aaahh!! —gritó Tony rompiendo el beso cuando las garras de Buchanan se clavaron en sus glúteos, separándolos para que el grueso miembro del demonio ingresó en él, abriéndose paso en su interior como jamás imaginó. Dolía incluso más que cuando su dura cola lo había dilatado—. Buck… ¡A-ah! Espera... Aaah~ —Pero el demonio ya había comenzado a sacar su imponente virilidad para embestirlo—. ¡Buchanan! —sollozó sintiendo que lo partían.

—Sólo escúchate gritar —murmuró Buchanan extasiado, embistiéndolo con insistencia, cada embate más fuerte que el anterior, más certero y potente, lleno de ansiedad—. Grita. Anda, grita mi nombre de nuevo, Сладкий —gruñó de forma gutural.

Y Tony lo hizo. Gritó con fuerza su nombre y mil incoherencias porque había tocado su próstata, así, de la nada, y tan rápido que sintió que su cuerpo entero se contraía, quemaba. Su sangre hervía y su miembro no dejaba de palpitar, goteando contra ambos vientres.

Tony dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos miraban perdidos el cielo nocturno mientras se impulsaba de los hombros de Buchanan para hacer más potentes las embestidas.

—Buchanan… ¡Ah! No te detengas —repetía, exigiéndole más de ese placer excelso que le lastimaba y le satisfacía como nada en este mundo—. Buck, Buck… ah… ¡Ah! —gritó mientras eyaculaba en su pecho y apretaba su recto con fuerza.

Buchanan devoró cada partícula de aquella excitación e incontrolablemente deseó más.

Salió del interior de Tony sólo para mirar el desastre de sangre, semen y jadeos que era su presa. Lucía perfecto, corruptible y completamente erótico. Demandaba esa alma como suya, justo en ese momento la codiciaba como a ninguna otra.

Poseería aquel tibio cuerpo hasta saciarse de él.

Sin miramientos le tomó por las rodillas separándole las piernas hasta ver la palpitante entrada de Tony. Se relamió los labios abriéndolas más sin importarle que su presa gritara, aunque se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a romperlas para penetrarlo una vez más, deleitándose con la vista obscena de su pene entrando y saliendo de la lastimada entrada.

Mientras, para Tony el dolor era un aliciente para el placer; su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente y sensible, moviéndose al ritmo desenfrenado que Buchanan le imponía. Estaba tan duro que dolía, tan mojado como nunca antes y sediento por más aunque acababa de correrse.  El deseo que le corroía las venas era insondable, interminable. Iba a volverse loco si Buchanan seguía jugando con libido así.

—Tócame —pidió Tony, moviendo las caderas de forma sugerente, casi serpenteante. Su pene erguido balanceándose con el impulso de las embestidas. Buchanan sonrió de lado y fueron sus hoscos dientes los que atendieron sus pezones—. ¡Aah! Duele… Buck… más fuerte… ¡Mmm! —Se corrió de nuevo con un sollozo lastimero al sentir la cola del otro enredándose en su miembro y friccionándose contra su glande con Buchanan gruñendo de goce en su oído.

Tony jamás creyó que podía sentirse así, perderse así, menos con alguien que no era humano y que lo trataba con una brutalidad enfermizamente adictiva, llevándolo de un orgasmo a otro como no era posible. Sin embargo, ambos se sentían extasiados entre la bruma de placer, el aroma a sexo y la rudeza del acto.

Lo siguiente que Tony supo fue que ambos se encontraban en el suelo, él sobre Buchanan empalándose a sí mismo y con la punta de su cola pugnando por abrirse espacio en su ya ocupada entrada.

Quiso decirle que no, que era demasiado, pero de su boca simplemente salían jadeos y súplicas obscenas. Sólo un grito lastimero logró escapó de su garganta ante la segunda invasión, aunque no dejó de moverse.

La cola de Buchanan se movía dentro de Tony a un ritmo igual de brutal que su pene, a veces yendo más rápido, a veces mucho más profundo, a veces enroscándose en el falo de su dueño para engrosarlo aún más mientras sus manos aferraban las caderas de Tony, impulsándolo de arriba hacia abajo a su antojo.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —preguntó Buchanan con un tono casi vicioso—. ¿Esto es lo que esperabas de mí?

—Mmm… sí ¡Aah! ¡Sí!

El demonio sonrió, deslizando una de sus manos hasta el pecho del chico, húmedo de sudor y sangre. Tony gimoteó por el ardor de sentir una nueva herida abriéndose en su pecho, sin darse cuenta de que Buchanan estaba marcándolo como su propiedad, dibujando el símbolo que había estado presente toda la noche; el nombre del demonio al que ahora pertenecía.

Aquella dolorosa sensación sólo fue el catalizador para el avasallante orgasmo que le erizó hasta el alma.

Buchanan emitió un sonido gutural que resonó con potencia en todo el bosque, para luego liberarse profusamente en su interior y mientras los latigazos de espeso semen continuaban derramándose dentro, sintió la cola del demonio abandonando su cuerpo, siendo sólo el grueso pene del demonio el que diera las últimas embestidas mientras murmuraba entre dientes cuánto le gustaba su caliente y apretado interior.

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse, impidiéndole a Tony recuperar el aliento.

—Dime, Дорогой _,_ ¿acaso no acabamos de tener la mejor noche de sexo? —murmuró entre besos, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Sí —suspiró Tony con la respiración agitada— pero necesito más de ti —confesó como un adicto, moviéndose contra el grueso falo que palpitaba todavía dentro de él—. Quiero más, Buck…. Dame más.

La risa siniestra de Buchanan hizo eco en el bosque.

—Eres tú quien va a entregármelo todo, cariño —musitó posesivo.

Pero para cuando el Sol despuntó el amanecer, todo parecía volver a ser normal; no había rastro de la ouija y ni de los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior. Todos despertaron en sus tiendas sin recordar nada y la camioneta arrancó sin problema alguno. Ni rastro de las marcas en el cofre y los espejos rotos.

Sin embargo,  las cicatrices en Clint, Janet y Rodhey jamás desaparecieron.

Al paso de los años, Janet se dedicó a la ciencia y conoció al amor de su vida, un bioquímico brillante con quien decidió casarse. Un hombre que la protegía tanto que la encerraba en casa, que la cuidaba tanto que experimentaba con su ADN para hacerla más fuerte, inmune a cualquier enfermedad. Un hombre cuyo amor por ella lo llevó quemarle el rostro para que nadie más pudiera amarla como él y que estuvo a su lado cuando las modificaciones genéticas le causaron llagas gangrenadas.

Su abnegado esposo no dejó de susurrarle cuánto la amaba mientras ella moría entre dolores tan horribles que ni siquiera la morfina logró mitigar.

Clint se convirtió en francotirador y formó parte de escuadrón de élite del Ejército Estadounidense. Había sido enviado a medio Oriente en una misión antiterrorista cuando fue capturado por el enemigo. En la primera semana de interrogatorios perdió más de una extremidad, pero lo que más le dolió fueron los ácidos que le arrebataron su privilegiada vista y parte del rostro. Tras mes y medio de torturas, su cadáver fue entregado en pedazos frente a la embajada dentro de una bolsa negra de deshechos.

Los medios lo llamaron mártir y fue galardonado _post mortem_ con tres de las más altas condecoraciones.

Rodhes se convirtió en Teniente Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea. Tuvo una carrera brillante que se vio truncada una tarde en el desierto Dashti Margo en Afganistán, cuando su avioneta fue atacada y perdió un ala. Sus piernas quedaron apresadas entre los restos del avión y si no quería explotar con él, tendría que levantar el avión él mismo o usar el cuchillo de caza que guardaba en su uniforme.

Tuvo que romperse ambas piernas para poder cortar la carne y arrastrarse lejos. El primer corte le sacó un grito, el segundo lágrimas y al llegar al hueso creyó que iba a desmayarse. Fue encontrado por una caravana cuando yacía inconsciente bajo el Sol y llevado a un hospital donde pasó años intentando quitarse la vida al sentirse inútil. Lo logró al cumplir 62, tras  golpear su cabeza contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones mientras repetía entre lágrimas: _«Jugamos por curiosidad. Simple curiosidad.»_

Por otro lado, Tony Stark no volvió a aparecer desde el día del campamento y su recuerdo se diluyó en la mente de sus conocidos y familiares hasta desaparecer.

—Eres mío —le repetía Buchanan al mirarlo, al besarlo, al tomarlo—. Eres mío y lo serás aun después de que las realidades se deformen y la Tierra se consuma entre mares infinitos de lava.

Y a pesar de todo, Tony no deseaba que fuese de otro modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo admito, la ouija fue mi cliché usado como excusa para el lemon xD pero ¡Por Odín! NECESITABA escribir WinterIron pornoso y rudo o mi alma se secaría. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Lo que siga para ellos en mi lista ya será más tranquilo y rosa. Palabra de fangirl.
> 
> Creo que el único cabo suelto que hay es si Tony muere y mi respuesta es: No mientras Bucky siga deseándolo. Pero él ya no habita en el lado “mortal” del mundo, por eso fue olvidado.
> 
> ¡Besoos!


End file.
